garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
MegaPod
The Megapod is a new vehicle used by Team Lyoko in Code Lyoko Evolution. Description This new vehicle which is most likely going to be driven by Odd. Although, it was driven by Yumi in it's debut episode. It is programmed by Jeremie to ride at a very high speed. It is used for traveling in the dangerous, floor-changing new territory, Cortex. It only allows four members to ride in it. It has two modes for different situations. Combining the front two wheels together, and the rear wheels together, Megapod will be able to travel on narrow roads. With the wheels turned 90 degrees, the Megapod will be able to travel between walls in mid-air. It has a shield like the Skidbladnir to defend against enemy attacks. It has also a canon to destroy the monsters. Trivia *It's been shown that it takes days to reprogram. It's just brought up regularly like any other vehicle with no safety precautions or Hangar (like the Skid has) *The MegaPod's full name is the Cortexian Rolling Articulating Spheroid Techto-compatible Mega-Multipod Vehicle. MegaPod is an abbreviation the Lyoko Warriors adopted since its debut, just as they refer to the Skidbladnir as "the Skid". Gallery - Exterior and other Megapod_1.PNG|Concept Art with Ulrich for comparing in size Mepod 2.PNG|Alternate Mode 2 Concept Art Mepod 1.PNG|Alternate Mode 1 Concept Art 7.PNG|In the Cortex. Trailer29.PNG|Megapod virtualizing Trailer46.PNG|Shield activating Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000038600.jpg|Megapod travelling on narrow road Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg|Ulrich, Odd, Yumi in front of Megapod Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000048933.jpg|Megapod travelling between walls as seen from below it. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000049200.jpg|Megapod travelling between walls as seen from above it. Odd glove virtualization.png|Odd guards the Megapod. Odd 5084.png|"Great, now we need to burn the thing." Chaos a kadic 427.jpg|Battling two Megatanks. Warriorawakens57|The gang observes the Megapod. Odd doesn't have insurance for that.jpg|"I hope they have insurance for that." Warriorawakens69|The Megapod a bit more up close. Einstein2|Aelita and Yumi standing in front of the Megapod. Warriorawakens71|On the edge of the road. Obstination62.JPG|Bowling with the Krabs. Warriorawakens77|The Megapod is shown being virtualized. Chaos a kadic 442.jpg|Trying to outrun a couple of Megatanks. Ultime mission 104.jpg|A Manta pursuing Megapod in Ultimate Mission. Ultime mission 108.jpg|The Megapod with the Manta behind it. Ultime mission 109.jpg|The Manta devirtualized by Megapod's torpedo. MegaPod.png|Being devirtualized. Gallery - Interior Warriorawakens73|Odd is at the controls. Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009133.jpg|"Is he meditating?" Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009333.jpg|Odd driving the Megapod Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi having an argument Mega.PNG|"What are they waiting for?" Mega2.PNG|With interface opened Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000010066.jpg|Interface InsidetheMegaPod.PNG|William, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd in the Megapod. U can clearly see William being a bitch.png|Rough ride CLE Holy CRAP!!!.png|More tough riding. Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg|Ulrich and Odd seen inside. Warrior Awakens 24.jpg|"I can't tell if he's happy or not." Warriorawakens59|The gang sitting inside the Megapod. Einstein3|And even more tough riding. Warriorawakens75|Yumi seems to be mad at Odd. Warriorawakens78|"Odd keep your hands on the wheel!" Ultime mission 081.jpg|As seen in Ultimate Mission. es:Megapod fi:Megapod ru:Мегапод Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Lyoko Category:Cortex Category:Codes and programs Category:Season 5 Category:Code lyoko evolution